guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Treasure
theres a new one i found, i took a picture but the name of it didnt show, its called something like "Dusty Urn" all it said when i oppened it was i got a stain on my sleeve. forget that, this is for a quest. So far I've opened three of these. One had ~1.1k and a gold wooden boar scepter, one had ~2k and a gold dragon hornbow, and the third had ~2.1k and a gold aureate lamp. The golds were all crap, but it looks like all chests DO drop a gold item... DKS01 05:24, 21 December 2006 (CST) I wonder if the quality / quantity of items / gold is favour related like other drops. DOn't really want to test it out of favour but if anyone has tried and can remeber maybe note it here? Raxous 08:26, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::The quality seems to be related to the difficulty of the area. --Theeth (talk) 13:52, 21 December 2006 (CST) a) A map of treasure would be really nifty b) This gold, is that dropped on the ground and shared amongst all party members? So it would be best to go alone or to go with party of people who can each still open the treasure? --Bob III 11:52, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Most of these places have maps because they are near bosses Xeon 11:56, 21 December 2006 (CST) :The amount of gold goes directly in your bag, it is not shared. --Theeth (talk) 13:52, 21 December 2006 (CST) Farming these with two guildmembers they both got the same item from a treasure chest in realm of torment, different stats tho, and the base merchant value was 660 gold - pretty high lvl drops. 84.49.225.3 18:02, 21 December 2006 (CST) They don't only drop gold items in one of the "Do Not Touch" I got a ruby instead of a gold item.Dark Kal 11:39, 23 December 2006 (CST) :its either a ruby, diamond, sapphire or a gold item from what i have seen Xeon 11:55, 23 December 2006 (CST) Is there any source or quote telling us these are not permanent? The update log doesn't read like it actually... Jinnai 21:54, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Read the treasure chest article Xeon 21:59, 23 December 2006 (CST) I see no source what so ever to the not permanent. Why would they not be permannet the are mentioned in uder the sub heading OTHER UPDATES. Some one is trying to justifed wasteing there wintersday time framing chest. :"No, the chests are for the holidays. They are not permanent." from http://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=436284, which was posted in the Treasure Chest article's discussion page, as Xeon tried to tell people. Capcom 21:13, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::There is a thread at gwonline.net forums in which Gaile says that the chests are probably permament, but she can't get an official confirmation at this time.here :::Confirmed - the treasure chests are PERMAMENT. Link.. Someone should edit all the articles about them (I don't have the expertise or the time). Treasure "counters" have been reset (As of 12:00am GMT January 20th) Characters can now RE-OPEN ANY previously opened treasure ONCE more (Chests, DNT & Buried). I will check if unopened treasure can now be opened twice by characters who had not opened it before the treasure coun ter reset. - Raxous - 06:36, 20 January 2007 (CST) :see Talk:Game updates/20070119#Chest -- Xeon 06:42, 20 January 2007 (CST) I have just reopened all the chests i previously did and i did not recieve even 1 gem i got all gold items. :So?.. you won't have guarantee that you will get a gem.. Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) I have tested, and chars that did not open tresures last time can only open them once this time, not twice.--TheDrifter 14:49, 21 January 2007 (CST) : I have opened well over 20 treasures and NEVER had a gem of ANY kind, ALWAYS gold + a gold (rare) item. - Raxous - 10:01, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::I've had 3 gems out of 15 treasures. (4*nightfallen jahai, 1*domain of pain, 2*outside moddok, 3*adashim, 3*sulf wastes, 2*outside orchad). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 10:05, 22 January 2007 (CST) :I have opened all but the last one both times and dropped 1 gem - but you do get 20k in gold from them all in total so not bad!--Sutekh et Baal 13:15, 22 January 2007 (CST) Both the Do Not Touches dropped R9 Perfect Max Damage Portal Staffs for me so Do Not Touches may be worth moreEloc jcg 02:05, 16 February 2007 (CST) I have opened at least one chest in all the areas...NEVER got even a purple item, much less a gold. Seldom got more than a few gold out of the chests. ALSO, neither DNT dropped anything. So ... unless the last few chests are REALLY awesome, seems very doubtful will get even close to 20k out of the remaining few chests.71.211.17.237 23:58, 17 February 2007 (CST) :The chat log doesn't report the rare (or gem) dropping, but it will always fall out and land on the ground like from a chest (ie. the same spinning animation). Therefore it sounds to me like they did drop, but you didn't notice them and so failed to pick them up (I did this once early on as well). RossMM 20:10, 18 February 2007 (CST) Merging the three lists into one Is it just me or would it be much better to have one list of all treasures in the game instead of three separate lists for the three types. The different types are merely visual, the function is exactly the same. Unless anybody objects, I'll merge tomorrow. -- 08:20, 22 January 2007 (CST) :I agree. the specific names should contain a redirection to this page. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:27, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Don't get me wrong, I don't want to merge the articles. Only the lists. The result would look something like this: :: ::Design details of the table (like column width) are subject to discussion. I think we can shorten the text desciption, or get rid of it completely. The maps say more than a 1000 words. -- 08:34, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::Or create a sub header for each type of treasure on an article and keep the format as it pretty much is. -- Xeon 08:40, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::::Grrr .... edit conflict. Here's the simplified version: :::: ::::Simple design, clear info. Me likes. :) -- 08:46, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::::Beside for the lists, there is very little to say about the different kinds. I think that just like keys and chests, there should be only one article. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:21, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::::: For completeness you should also indicate somewhere in table what mobs spawn when treasure is opened (if anything). - Raxous - 10:07, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::::: I like it. A single list would greatly simplify things. The other three current articles can be converted to redirects to this one. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:22, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::::::I agree, good job. Don't die of shock from me saying that Tetris. ;) --Rainith 15:26, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::I updated the article with the compact version from above, changes articles for the three types of treasure into redirects to here, and inserted images from those articles into a gallery on this one. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:09, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::Great idea and thanks for doing it Barek, with luck this will greatly cut down on the confusion, and the edit "ping-pong"s. --Wolfie 20:42, 26 January 2007 (CST) "A magical force prevents you from touching the treasure." The DNT outside of Tihark Orchard (when it spawns 4 ruby dijins) says (as above) "A magical force prevents you from touching the treasure.". If I kill them, does it give you anything else? -- [[User:Barrage|'B'''arrage]] :Yes their drops, apart from that no, you have already used that DNT before and you are only allowed to open it once per char (not including the reset that happened recently) -- Xeon 01:29, 3 February 2007 (CST) listing drops on weaponry articles? I have seen a number of edits on weaponry articles where it says it can be dropped from the chest. Should we be listing these are drops? Does everything in Kourna drop from a chest located in Kourna? -- Xeon 04:16, 3 February 2007 (CST) I managed to get a superior vigor =D Yet another reset. It seems that for some people the treasures are available a third time starting today. that probably means that every chest resets 1 month after the last time a character opened it. i opened them all with my warrior a third time today, my ranger cant as he opened 2 weeks ago. -- Menzies :Hmmm, they were rolled out around December 20th, were "reset" on January 19th, and reports coming in they available a potential "third" time just after February 20th, am getting the impression these treasure chests are available on a monthly basis (ie, you can milk em one a month), be interesting to see if this trend continues around March 19-20th. --Wolfie 03:57, 21 February 2007 (CST) :: Taking note.. will check.. ;) — 'Corsaire' image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 04:26, 21 February 2007 (CST) :::Yep, just went and tried and was able to open for a third time with my monk. Gandorf 04:53, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::::I'm unable to get anything from the Jahai chest, so it seems that it must be either a time-delayed thing (I'll check again in a couple of days), or for some reason they're only reset for a few people. RossMM 08:21, 21 February 2007 (CST) :::::I just checked the Chests in Jahai Bluff and in Arkjok Ward and both were empty for me. Alesain 10:02, 21 February 2007 (CST) :::::: Empty in Jahai Bluff and Isnurr Isles.. I'll check in a few days to know if it's reseted on regular date or if there is a timer for each character.. — 'Corsaire' image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 11:24, 21 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Could be they are reset one month after ''you open them? I dunno, I'll have to start noting when exactly I open them I guess. --Rainith 12:03, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::Yea, that's what Menzies said in the topic header. ^^ I'd like to know for certain though. Alesain 12:34, 21 February 2007 (CST) :::::::::No luck for me either, checked two treasure chests with a charcter that had opened twice already (ie, once before and after the Jan 19th reset), but this time, got the "already opened" messages, so the one month or (x) days after you open idea is looking the more likely. Same as Rainith, will start noting date / time when successful able to open one, if others do the same, we might hopefully over time be able to start to see a pattern (if there is one :D) --Wolfie 18:23, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::::Opened all chests, nothing in them. Also, I heard they reset monthly. Mrguildboi 19:11, 21 February 2007 (CST) reseting indet I just checked the one in Nightfallen Jahai, it had reset for that char and I specifically remember opening it as soon as it was available the first time and as soon as it was reset the second time, so it might very well be a one month timer per chest per character. --Theeth (talk) 20:18, 21 February 2007 (CST) :I've opened them all over again for the 3rd time, although I did notice this time around than purples are dropping. On none of my previous runs to open the chests, all were golds.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 21:53, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, I had some pretty crap drops too (clean req 11 Steel Daggers with higher salvage inscription, wow!). Gold amount seems to be the same though. --Theeth (talk) 22:32, 21 February 2007 (CST) Another reset? I know what ill do the whole next night... ^^ Purples??? WTF? I thought it was either golds or a gem. Hmmm. 132.203.83.38 22:41, 21 February 2007 (CST) Alright now i can open them with another character of mine. i clearly remember back in january that when i found out they were available to be opened again i loaded a running build and rushed them all with my warrior, then waited a couple of days to open with ritualist and mesmer. Now chests are available a third time for my mesmer aswell. the monthly theory gains consistency Menzies 02:38, 22 February 2007 (CST) :A treasure that I had opened the week before Canthan New Year is still marked 'used' now, so it must have been reset before then. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 05:39, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::Or the month-long timer is per chest.--Theeth (talk) 07:23, 22 February 2007 (CST) :::You'd think whoever is burying their treasure there would stop after it gets stolen a few times. --Macros 07:44, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::::XD [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 10:08, 22 February 2007 (CST) Theory gets hit - i was able to open with my mesmer (last to open 2nd round), but not with warrior abd ranger who i remeber being 1st ones to open chests after reset (cahracter with running builds got to be 1st to open in case reset was "fixed" and they were able to get to chests fastest :) ), dont think that there is really per char or per chest timer ... Theorycould be that once all character opened everything, one random of them gets reset, after it is done opening them all, another random character on account gets reset (but delayed by few days). That would make sense - same incone no matter how many characters you have, "ballanced" Grima.worm@seznam.cz 08:55, 23 February 2007 (CST) 3rd reset - purples It seems that chance of purple from chest after 3rd reset is proportional to amout of chests opened: my data (character after 3rd reset, opened all chests two times already): g - gold p -purple 1-g, 2-g, 3-g, 4-p, 5-g, 6-g, 7-p, 8-g, 9-p, 10-p, 11-p, 12-p similary, gold amout also seems to be proportional to amount of chests opened, Domain of Pain chest opened last netted 1,739 gold, Nightfallen Jahai opened before last netted 1,878 gold, instead of their previous. anyone else care to add their purple/gold ratio? Grima.worm@seznam.cz 10:31, 23 February 2007 (CST) : Another character: 1-g, 2-g, 3-p, 4-g, 5-g, 6-p, 7-g, 8-p, 9-g, 10-p, 11-p, 12-g this set looks less convincing, but there are more purples in later part Grima.worm@seznam.cz 12:26, 23 February 2007 (CST) First, I've opened all chests with my monk for 3rd time for him - 3 purples/less gold (so far in last two times I was getting golds only and "normal" amount of gold - normal = over 3k in torment). Then I switched to my warrior (never opened any treasure chest with him) - all golds and "normal" amount of gold. Next was necro (his 3rd time to be) - no drops from chest. Next was mesmer (again 3rd time) - 4 purples and again less gold. I think that my example shows that game records how many times specific character opened treasure chests... Rafal 12:56, 23 February 2007 (CST) : Seems like this is true, but would love this tested with character that only opened chests only once or even never before. Another character was avaiable (as with others, opened chests two times already) and this time started with torment chests and worked backwards towards newbie chests, torment chests gave normal amout of gold (3k+), but newbie ones that i opened last gave only ~1/2 of what they usually give (~300 gold each), here is sequence: g, g, g, p, g, p, g, g, p, p, p, p - sems like definitive shift towards purples for last ones Grima.worm@seznam.cz 02:55, 24 February 2007 (CST) :1st and 2nd time through were all gold items, but 3rd time through had more purples the more treasures I opened. Added a not recommend opening high-end treasures first, can't hurt to warn people until the dust settles down on that one :) 83.159.9.78 12:12, 25 February 2007 (CST) Gaile Gray confirmed that the chest reset for every player/char diffrent after a top secret formular (2/23/07)--Krushak 09:28, 24 February 2007 (CST) I have not opened any on any character, at any time. So how would you like me to gater them?Cyrogenic 12:52, 24 February 2007 (CST) I've deleted the note about later chests giving purples, because there doesn't seem to be any evidence to support it. A couple of reports that seemd to be slightly biased toward purples (out of who knows how many that weren't) mean nothing; the sample size is far too small for anything statistically meaningful. For the record, I just ran through them with my main character for the 3rd time, and got g,g,p,g,g,g,j,j,g,g,j,p (j=jewel), so if I was inclined to draw any conclusions from very insufficient data, I'd say later chests were clearly biased toward jewels. More realistically, I see no reason to think it's anything other than completely random. Copperthorn 02:47, 26 February 2007 (CST) Tested with 2 characters (opening for second time, completely missed their first appearance), full runs both times. 1st run yielded 7g, 3p, 2j. 2nd run yielded 5g, 6p, 1j. Was unable to go on with other chars due to repetitious err40s.fR0z3n.S0u1 20:26, 26 February 2007 (CST) Top Secret Formula? It now appears that chests reset per-character on a cycle Anet does not care to divulge. From my own experience I suspect that it's as simple as 30 days (or thereabouts) from the last time that particular character opened a treasure -- whether of that type (treasure chest, dig here, or do not touch) or not matters, I've no clue. I base this on the fact that my Tyrian characters, all of whom opened the chest and dig here in Istani the last time they reset and have done nothing since, were able to once again open those on 2/21, whereas my Elonian characters, who have opened numerous treasures since the last reset can not. Granted, that's hardly definitive, but it's the best I've got. Anyone have confirming or contradicting theories or experiences? -- 127.0.0.0 ::I think it resets monthly. The first reset was at January 19th. And people starting to find out they were reset on February 19th. All my chars with access only to Istan chests have had theirs reset but my character who opened them all in Elona (She opened them first too) hasnt reset. It may have a formula that considers how many chests they have access to (unlocked before) to determine how long it is til reset. --Atroso 20:45, 24 February 2007 (CST) In the Gaile chat for the 23rd, she mentioned the fact that the chests do reset. They reset at different rates per character, and it is a secret formula that only the devs know. She said that it would be wise for the players try the high-end chests first, if it appears that they have been opened. Perhaps the values dimminish per chest? Moiax 23:52, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Yes, I think it is that because after opening a chest, your chances of getting quality drops from the rest drastically decline. Atma 00:32, 26 February 2007 (CST) Dont think its montly, from couple of my characters some got acces month after reset, some didnt. Other theory was that chests reset eveytime month displayed by /age command changes ... but its not that case either. 147.228.209.168 08:01, 25 February 2007 (CST) From my experience, the "Top Secret Formula" takes into account how many chests the character opened last time/has access too in determining the respawn on them. I had 3 Characters that can only access the 2 on Istani and the first 2 on the Mainland and all 3 of them have had their chests respawned a 3rd time (and on the first day it happened), while my 1 character that has access to all the chests has not had them respawned a 3rd time yet, last reset I opened on all characters the same day. - Former Ruling 14:55, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Well, for my personal experience, the day of the last reset, I ran my War, Paragon and Ranger through about 5-6 of the chests. Now, even more than a month since the last reset, I still can't open the two chests I've tried with my warrior. Craw 15:07, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Not really working: my necro and rager had opened same amount of chets (all) as other characters (P, E ...), but 1/2 of them didnt get reset. Similary, my assassin could not open chests (opened 4 before) yet dervish and Rt who opened 4 before could reopen them. Grima.worm@seznam.cz 08:41, 27 February 2007 (CST) My Charakter which opened Chests 8 at first, 12 at second time could not open chests 'til now. Another Person in Guild told me that he could open all Chests 3 times 12/12/12. It does not seem to depent on online time, both me and that other person use their main charakter for opening (almost full time playing this charakter). Only difference is that my character opened more "normal" chests than other (114 vs. 40). Could be one parameter in formula how many high-level chests are opened. 212.80.224.243 14:07, 1 March 2007 (CST) Just to add what little I know about the resets. I opened them all on my warrior the day the chests were implemented. 30 Days later, January 19th, I was able to open them all again. Just today I read that chests were "reset" once again, so I got on to check and sure enough, they were re-openable. I think the 30-days from last opening them makes sense, but I was not around GW that much in february. If I remember, I will check on april 7th to see if I can open them once again.(which is 30 days after today) --Mwpeck 14:56, 8 March 2007 (CST) I think it has absolutely nothing to do with 30 days, that was just the time that the first reset happened, I suspect the changed it from a one-off, to a formula on that day. Since the first reset, nearly 2 months ago, all chests still remain empty for my main (Prophesies) character. 62.190.230.92 14:23, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Just before the first reset my Paragon got the chest in Jahai Bluffs, and then after it he got it again. However even after all this time he is still unable to open that chest for a third time, so I'm inclined to believe that each chest does not reset after 30days. It may be that he opened other chests a week or two later and so the timer has not yet reset, but I'd be surprised if this was the case. RossMM 21:05, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Refills Restricted to Elonian Chars? I saw this in the main article, but is this really true? I coudn't tell from the discussion here. Swordfish56 10:45, 4 March 2007 (CST) :In my experience, resets are definitely not limted to Elonian characters. — HarshLanguage 22:17, 4 March 2007 (CST) :I opened them with my Prophecies Warrior again just the other day. 132.203.83.38 22:30, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::Agreed, I've opened them three times now with my Prophecies character, though the level of drops has begun to drop with this third opening with the appearance of purple items.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 04:41, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::Confirmed, 3rd reset worked so far ONLY for my Prophecies characters... =\ 212.33.248.19 05:55, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Another opening theory It's based on amount of gameplay - the less you play character the earlier you get refill - character that got all three refills were rarely played in moth that followed 2nd opening (mesmer, paragon, elementalist) while chars that didnt get refill had quite amount of gameplay (necro, warrior, assassin...), in fact my main didnt get third refill yet. It woudl actually make sense - hardcores with tons of gameplay time dont really need those freebies, but casuals with little gameplay time greatly benefit from them (assuming they learn about em) Grima.worm@seznam.cz 14:06, 12 March 2007 (CDT) I'd disagree with this theory, I've opened them 3 times now with my primary play character.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 18:49, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Same, if anything I would say its the opposite, my most used char (my monk) has been able to open them 3 times, all other chars are still at 2 except my Elementalist and Warrior. Those 2 chars are the 2nd and 3rd most used chars of mine. --[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 16:15, 14 March 2007 (CDT) I dont think in-game time has much, if anything to do with it. Unless its based off the total time you have been on that character. After the 2nd opening(first reset) on my warrior, I barely played GW at all, at most I would do some UW runs on my ele. I was able to open them yet again on my warrior, though he wasnt played for more then an hour in an entire month. --Mwpeck 20:58, 16 March 2007 (CDT) I still can't open the chests a third time and it's been a month with all my characters.....but I have only finished Nightfall's story with 1 character. Is it possible that the number of times you finish the storyline with different characters has some impact? Someday I will finish the storyline with a second character and see if the chests magically open then because it's been more than 30 days already. --RedFeather 10:21, 18 March 2007 (CDT)